Where do we go from here?
by Kaychaylorandetc
Summary: Chad and Taylor has just happily graduated from East High with the rest of the gang, the problem is they don't know where they'll end up...will they stay together like there best friends, or go their separate ways? Chaylor I don't own anything.
1. The beginning (trailer)

Chad Danforth has just graduated from East High with his girlfriend Taylor Mckessie with no problems, but only has one worry. The only question he had was "where do we go from here", referring to him Taylor's relationship, he wanted and needed to know what the future holds for him and Taylor, since they were off to different colleges. Little did he know Taylor knew exactly what she wanted as far as that goes.


	2. Preparing pt 1

Chad's morning

Many would think graduation was the time when people would feel the happiest, that they would be full of joy, but would also feel a sense of anxiousness. Well, that last part was true for Chad Danforth. While Chad was never really a fan of school in general, and would usually look for ways to get of class in the past, he still felt a bit uneasy about leaving high school. So many memories he could recall, some good, some not so great, but it was at East High where he discovered who he was. Chad was lucky to graduate with a set of friends that he knew he could depend on, and a super fine, and smart girlfriend, who he really cared about. Just thinking about them made Chad smile. Chad was staring into his full length mirror in his bedroom, he had his graduation gown on over his clothing, but was having some trouble putting on his cap because of the fact that he had a big curly fro, unlike many of his fellow classmates.

"Chad, are you ready yet?", called Chad's mother from down stairs.

"Almost mom, just putting on my cap, I'll be right down!"

"Alright, but hurry up you've gotta be there-"

"At least an hour before everyone else", said Chad, finishing his mothers sentence, standing at the top of the stairs, with his cap in his hand behind his back." I know mom, I know, I'll be down in minute."

"Alright my graduate!" She shrieked at him, giving him a proud smile.

Chad smiled back at her, then he went back over to the mirror and attempted to put the cap on for like the eighth time, but when he finally did have it on, the hat looked lopsided on him. With a sigh, Chad practically ran down stairs. Chad went into the living room where his mother, father, and three sisters were standing by the door. When his family turned to see him, they bursted out in laughter.

"This isn't funny!", Chad yelled. He then smiled, because he knew how silly he looked with his cap half way on his head, and Chad was a pretty funny guy and hardly ever got mad when people were laughing or joking at him. Realizing that he couldn't graduate looking like this, he looked looked at his mother for some help.

"Mom can you help-"

"Alright, alright, we don't want you to be late. ", she interrupted, after a fit of laughter, and went behind him to properly adjust his cap on him.

"Yeah, besides y'know Taylor would scold you for that", said Chad's younger sister Heather, giggling. Chad had three sisters, Heather who was thirteen, and the oldest girl, then Phoebe who was nine, and lastly Jelena, who was six years old. Chad was stuck begin the only boy, and the oldest of course.

"Right, because if you don't end up there on time you might not graduate!",added Phoebe, Jelena just stood their laughing. Then Mrs. Danforth finally found a way to put Chad's cap on his head to where it looked nice on him, and fitted him. Mrs. Danforth then stood back to take a good look at him.

"You know that wouldn't have token long if you had gotten a bigger cap size, or if you'd tie your hair back like Taylor and I suggested."she said raising her eyebrow.

"And hide my one of a kind, curly fro, never!", Chad said smiling, obviously trying to annoy his mother. He knew that he could've worn his hair in a ponytail, but Chad didn't really wan to because everyone knew him as the boy with the nice big smile, and huge curly Afro, and he wanted people to recognize him for that, especially today, being important and all.

"Pazoo ragazoo.", Mrs. Danforth said in Italian, which meant "crazy boy", she rolled her eyes and turned to her husband. Mr. Danforth just laughed at her response then he turned to Chad.

"Alright, we better get a move on, traffic can be overwhelming." He said.

"Ok, you guys go ahead I'll be right there, I just need to grab something." With a nod Mr. Danforth and the rest of his family exited their home and went to their car. Chad reached under his gown and into his pants pocket to find his cellphone. He pulled it out and went to contacts where at the near bottom the person who he was trying to contact name was there. He selected the name and then selected message. He began to type something that has been on his mind all week.

(Text messaging: _Chad, and __**Taylor)**_

_Chad :"Tay, we need to talk..."_

He pressed send, and closed his phone waiting for her response. About a minute later she did.

**Taylor: "About what? Can it wait till after we graduate ?..."**

Chad sighed looking at the message, but realized that it would be best to talk to her afterwards, but it would be hard for him to have to wait longer to tell Taylor how he felt, it was always hard for him to do that. He then texted her back...

_Chad: "Ok I'll talk to you soon...",_

After he pressed send again, he then waited again for her to respond. His phone then vibrated.

**Taylor: "Alright Chad, i can't wait to see you, I love you ?..."**

Chad smiled reading her message. He knew that Taylor loved him, and he loved her too, they said it to each other plenty of times and meant it. But Chad's smile slowly faded because there was something troubling him. Then he slowly texted her back again what has been on his mind, since they first got together ...

_Chad: "I'll always love you..."_

Chad then raced out of the door and into the backseat of his parents car. During the whole time of the drive, Chad was silent and looking out the window thinking about his whole time in high school with his best friend Troy Bolton and his teammates. He smiled at the memory,and then he thought about his amazing the only girl he ever had feelings for. They weren't civil to each other until mid junior year, when they got together Chad knew she would be the one for him, to him she was different from the rest at East High. Chad looked towards the sky, then closed his eyes and whispered..."Taylor...", he then opened them and continued to stare into space nervously, he then realized that today would be more nerve wrecking than he thought.

-First chapter up! What did you guys think? There's going to be more dialogue and action in the chapters to come and a twist of drama as you get into it. This chapter was about chads preparation before graduation, next you'll see Taylor's preparation and what she was doing during this time, there will be more explanations in the next chapter, but what do you guys think Chad wants to talk to Taylor about, and what do you think Taylor's thinking, you'll just have to wait and find out, which you will soon. Please r&r! Thank you!


End file.
